Problem: Expand.
$\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}({3c+2})(c^2-6c-4) \\\\ &={3c}(c^2-6c-4){+2}(c^2-6c-4) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &=3c^3-18c^2-12c+2c^2-12c-8 \\\\ &=3c^3-16c^2-24c-8 \end{aligned}$